


Goodbye, Denmark

by ApplesauceLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tiny Hat Shipping, drabble length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesauceLady/pseuds/ApplesauceLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from their deaths, Denmark decides to stay behind to give his lover, England more time to escape. This is their little chat. DenEng or Tiny Hat Shipping. One shot/Drabble Length</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> CC101- Okay so I did this small rp and it's really more of a drabble. The idea is that England and Denmark are running from something and Denmark chooses to stay behind to give Arthur more time. Also, DenEng is Tiny Hat Shipping.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Arthur punched him hard in the side. "How dare you!" The smaller male's tears were streaming down his face as he held onto the other harder. "Why? I said that I was going to keep you safe for your family. They'll miss you! Mine would rejoice."

"I dare because you know what? Min familie will miss me but there are people who do care about you." He cracks a smile and pulls the other in for a very gentle kiss. "Believe me, I'd rather it be me rather than you. Kongeriget Danmark will be cared for." Brushing away some of the tears, he shook his head. "Undskyld. I'm sorry."

Arthur cherished the kiss, wanting it to last for ever. "You idiot." He whimpered as he hugged the other. "I don't forgive you." As if that would change the other's mind.

"You don't have to. I'll love you all the same and you can plant rue and thistle on my grave, I don't care." He squeezes the hug a little but eventually pushes the small back, a near broken smile pulling his lips. "Don't chase me okay?"

Arthur continued to cry as the other pushed him away. He sniffed as he tried to hold back an absolute break down. "You honestly think that I'll listen to you? Idiot. I'm nothing with out you."

"No. You're not." He shakes his head, wiping away more tears with his long sleeved shirt. "Hey, listen. You're not nothing without me. You've grown up." Dan even goes so far as to chuckle a little. "You don't need me anymore."

"But what if I don't want to go on without you." Arthur knew that he would be able to survive but it would hurt. Oh God would it hurt. "I do though! I do need you! You stupid Dane!" Their bond was so strong that only death could break it and Arthur wouldn't know what to do.

Dan is softhearted but if this drags on, both of them were going to die. If one had to die, he was going to make sure that Arthur made it out alive. "Arthur, I can't let you die. I won't let you." He cupped the other's cheeks and kissed his forehead, before resting his own there. "Please, I don't want you to die."

Arthur went his heart wrench before kissing the taller male, his kiss desperate and passionate. It slowed down until Arthur looked at the other with such sadness in his green eyes. "I love you." With that, Arthur handed over the ax before turning around and running away. Guilt built up as he ran as fast as he could, his vision blurry with tears. Because while the Danish man was willing to sacrifice his life. The opposite wasn't true. Arthur loved himself too much, his instinct to live too strong.

"I love you." Nothing but a whisper in the wind before he gripped the sturdy, glossed wood of the ax– he's going down fighting but hell if he can't give some more time to the other. He could till feel the pressure on his lips as he pursed them slightly and waited for the so called execution to actually begin to coccur. First move people were either winners or losers but in this case, Dan was willing to bet this time, it'd be better to wait. "Goodbye."  


End file.
